


Imperfections and Desire

by MonadosPower



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Body Worship, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonadosPower/pseuds/MonadosPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niles helps Corrin to live with his scars during their private time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfections and Desire

**Author's Note:**

> There's like no smut in this and I am so sorry  
> Like...vague descriptions of Niles giving Corrin a handjob though? That's good enough?  
> I just need Niles worshipping Corrin's scarred body aight

Corrin was lying in of him, bare from head to toe.

Niles was towering over the small lord, eyes scanning over his body.

Corrin was shyly covering his body, not used to other people seeing him naked.

There were various scars on his body—assumably from the fights with Faceless, enemy forces, all of that.

He hated them, but Niles thought he was beautiful.

He gently pushed one of Corrin's hands away that blocked a rather large scar, and Niles traced his fingers over it.

Corrin looked away and mumbled.

"It's okay if you think it's hideous."

Niles said nothing in response, rather craning his head down to kiss his scar.

"Beautiful." he murmured.

He planted little kisses on the scar, and Corrin couldn't help but giggle softly at them.

One of his hands traced another scar, and the other took Corrin's length.

"Ah—" Corrin jerked a little, not used to the new feeling.

He wanted to make his prince feel good, all while being comfortable with his battle scars.

It wouldn't do for a beautiful person like him to hate himself.

Niles slowly pumped his hand as Corrin squirmed under his touches and kisses, letting out little moans every now and then.

Of course, he had his fair share of scars—not just from battle.

He was comfortable with them at this point, but he could tell that Corrin wasn't with his.

He'd just have to teach him to.

He moved to kiss a little scar on his cheek, and his hand pumped faster.

"Beautiful." he repeated, caressing his scarred cheek.

It was satisfying seeing his face twist in pleasure.

He was beginning to learn to live with his scars.

Niles couldn't be more proud of the fact that it was him making Corrin comfortable.

He then kissed all of the scars on his body—on his face, torso, arms, hips...

His love deserved to be happy and comfortable, after all.

He began to roughly pump his hand, and Corrin whined from the immense pleasure.

Niles shifted to give a soft kiss to the tip of Corrin's length, and that did it.

The prince yelled as he came, his release splattering onto his chest.

Niles smiled and moved in to kiss Corrin's lips next.

"Did you enjoy yourself, my prince?"

Corrin returned the smile and wrapped his arms around the former thief's neck.

"Yes, I did. Thank you, my love."

Corrin pulled his head closer, nuzzling their noses together.

"Truly."

Niles chuckled quietly and shared a soft kiss on the prince's lips.

They stayed like that until Corrin pulled away with a smile, tracing the scar over his love's crippled eye with a hand.

"I'll just have to do the same to you now."


End file.
